Finally, I find you
by shikariii
Summary: "Tapi... tatapan matanya terlihat sangat jelas kalau ia kesepian. Rasanya aku ingin menemuinya lagi dan memeluknya. Dan ingin membuatnya tersenyum. Kapan aku dapat menemuinya lagi? Siapa namanya?" fanfic D18 pertama dari author yang bener-bener newbie. RnR please? Thankyou! \(･ω･;;)/


"Tuan Muda! Anda dimana? Jangan kabur dari pekerjaan!"

Baiklah, sebut saja Tuan Muda pirang ini —yang bisa dibilang tampan juga_—_ dengan panggilan Dino. Yup, calon _Cavallone Decimo _yang saat ini berusia 15 tahun. Saat ini Dino sedang mengintip para _bodyguard_nya yang sedang mencarinya dari tempat persembunyiannya di balik semak-semak. Ya, seperti yang kalian ketahui, Dino mencoba untuk kabur dari pekerjaannya.

"Yosh! Aman! Waktunya kabur."

Keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, Dino langsung berlari menuju gerbang belakang yang tidak ada penjaganya. Setelah berhasil keluar dari mansionnya, kini Dino mulai bingung. _Harus kemana setelah ini?_ Pikirnya. Alhasil, akhirnya Dino memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan saja.

Di sepanjang jalan, Dino selalu disapa oleh orang-orang sekitar. Seperti pemilik dan pekerja di toko-toko sepanjang jalan. Terkenal juga, eh? Tentu saja Dino juga balik menyapa mereka dengan senyumannya yang ramah.

Di tengah perjalanan, Dino tidak sengaja menyenggol seorang anak kecil —sampai anak tersebut jatuh.

"Ah! M-maaf, adik kecil. Aku tidak sengaja. Apa kau terluka?"

Dino mencoba mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba untuk membantu anak kecil tadi berdiri. Tetapi, uluran tangan Dino ditepisnya.

"Aku bisa berdiri sendiri. Dan aku baik-baik saja. Jangan sok akrab." Jawabnya dengan tambahan _deathglare_ kepada Dino.

Setelah berhasil berdiri, anak itu langsung pergi meninggalkan Dino.

"Eh? Apa-apan anak tadi. Aku 'kan berniat baik untuk membantunya. Huh."

Dino melanjutkan perjalanannya setelah siluet anak tadi menghilang dari pandangannya. Langit sudah menunjukkan warna _orange_-nya. Akhirnya Dino memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar. Ia berhenti di sebuah taman dan duduk di salah satu ayunan yang ada di sana. Mengayunkan badannya ke depan dan ke belakang agar dapat menggerakkan ayunan tersebut. Sambil memandangi langit senja, Dino mulai mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Sial. Kenapa dari tadi aku memikirkan anak itu ya? Jangan bilang aku tertarik padanya? Tidak. Tidak. Hentikan pikiran bodohmu itu, Dino. Tapi... tatapan matanya terlihat sangat jelas kalau ia kesepian. Rasanya aku ingin menemuinya lagi dan memeluknya. Dan ingin membuatnya tersenyum. Kapan aku dapat menemuinya lagi? Siapa namanya?"

* * *

**Title :** Finally, I find you

**Genre :** Romance

**Rated :** T

**Pairing :** Dino Cavallone x Hibari Kyoya (D18)

**Warning :** OOC, Typo (maybe), Bahasanya hancur (i'm newbie okey ;u;)

**Disclaimed :** KHR © Amano Akira

* * *

Teriknya matahari menandakan bahwa saat ini hari telah siang. Dan sang Don Cavallone Decimo sedang berada di depan gerbang Nami-_chuu_.

"Ini tempatnya, eh?"

Perlahan, Dino mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kawasan Nami-chuu. Dino dengan santainya berjalan menuju tempat yang ia cari.

Bingo! Ketemu! Ruang Komite Kedisplinan Nami-_chuu_.

Dengan cepat Dino membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Iya. Tanpa diketuk terlebih dahulu. Duh. Setelah pintu terbuka lebar, Dino melihat seorang pemuda —uhuk tampan— yang sepertinya tidak senang dengan kedatangan Dino.

"Kau Hibari Kyoya?"

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Dino, rasanya saat ini Hibari ingin meng_kamikorosu_ pemuda yang ada dihadapannya ini. Hei Dino, Hibari sangat kesal tahu.

_Siapa orang yang tidak mempunyai sopan santun ini?_ Pikirnya.

"Dan siapa kau? Memasuki ruanganku tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu?"

"Ah, seperti kata Reborn. Menghadapi seorang _karnivore_, eh? Uhuk. Dino Cavallone. Mulai hari ini, aku _tutor_mu."

_Orang ini benar-benar gila. Muncul di hadapanku dengan seenaknya, tidak mempunyai sopan santun, dan sekarang? Mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah tutorku? _

"Kau mengabaikan pertanyaanku, _herbivore_. Dan aku tidak butuh tutor."

"Maaf, kau tidak bisa menolaknya, Kyoya."

"..."

"Kyoya?"

"Apa kau kuat?"

"Eh? Hm... Sangat?"

"Kenapa aku tidak dapat menolakmu?

"Karena Reborn menyuruhku. Kalau kau menolaknya, Reborn akan membunuhku."

"Bukan urusanku. Kalau begitu ayo bertarung."

"Baiklah... EH?!"

* * *

Hari itu juga Dino mulai menjalankan tugasnya sebagai _tutor_ Hibari —atau mangsa Hibari lebih tepatnya. Dino dan Hibari menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan bertarung sampai sore hari. Salah satu diantara mereka tidak ada yang mau menyerah. Tentu saja kalau Dino menyerah sebelum Hibari, ia pasti dianggap _herbivore_ dan Dino tidak ingin itu.

_"Kyoya,_ bisa kita lanjutkan besok lagi latihan ini?"

"_Herbivore._ Kau tadi mengatakan bahwa dirimu kuat. Ternyata hanya _herbivore_ biasa."

"Ugh... Bukan begitu, Kyoya. Pekerjaanku sebagai seorang boss masih banyak, jadi aku harus mengurusnya terlebih dahulu. Dan berhenti memanggilku _herbivore_, aku punya nama, Kyoya."

"Kau? Boss? _Herbivore_ sepertimu? Dan berhenti memanggil namaku dengan sok akrab."

"Err... Bagaimana kalai aku memberikanmu nomor _handphone_ku? Besok kau bisa menghubungiku kapanpun."

"...baiklah."

"Ini. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya, Kyoya." Dino memberikan secarik kertas berisi nomor _handphone_nya kepada Kyoya. Dengan ragu-ragu Kyoya mengambil secarik kertas itu.

"Kau juga harus segera pulang! _Okey?_" Dino mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Hibari —mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut. "Oh! Atau Kyoya mau kuantar pulang?"

Okey. Sebelumnya, mari kita lihat reaksi Hibari terlebih dahulu.

Hibari yang terkejut karena Dino tiba-tiba mengusap kepalanya —_check_.

Hibari yang terkejut karena tawaran dari Dino —_check_.

Wajah Hibari yang memerah —_check_.

Dengan segera Hibari menepis tangan Dino dan langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"T-tidak butuh."

"Eh? Baiklah. Kalau begitu sampai besok, Kyoya!" Ucap Dino meninggalkan Hibari di atap Nami-_chuu_.

_Perasaan apa ini? Sepertinya wajahku tadi sangat panas. Apa yang kupikirkan?! Tsk, Cavallone sialan. _Hibari menepis semua yang sedang ia pikirkan. Dengan segera Hibari juga melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi meninggalkan atap Nami-_chuu_. Dan masih dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Haha.

Huwa! Lihat! Apa yang sedang Hibari pikirkan? Hm... _Good job_, Dino. Kau berhasil membuat Hibari seperti ini.

* * *

"_Boss? Boss?_ Hei, _boss!_" Saat ini Dino —dan _bodyguard_nya— telah pergi meninggalkan daerah Nami-_chuu_. Dino yang sedang melamun benar-benar susah untuk disadarkan. Hei, Don Cavallone. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, eh?

"Ah! Romario? Ada apa?" Balas Dino setelah tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Seharusnya saya yang menanyakan itu, _boss_. Melamun, eh?"

"Romario... sepertinya aku tertarik dengan Kyoya. Tapi... Argh! Aku bingung apa yang kurasakan saat ini!" Ucap Dino dengan frustasi. Mungkin sedikit curhat dengan orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai ayahnya sendiri ini adalah jalan terbaik.

"Wah, wah! Boss sudah besar ya? Hahahaha." Ejek Romario.

Atau mungkin tidak. Baiklah ini adalah jalan yang terburuk. Dino yang merasa diejek Romario hanya bisa merengek.

"Romarioooooo!"

* * *

Dino membuka kedua matanya dengan cepat. Ia tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya. Ya, saat ini waktu telah menunjukkan dini hari. Dino memegangi kepalanya —mecoba mengingat mimpi sebelum ia terbangun.

"Apa yang kumimpikan tadi? Bukankah mimpi tadi waktu dimana aku masih berumur 15 tahun dan mencoba kabur dari pekerjaanku... Dan di jalan aku tidak sengaja menyenggol seorang anak kecil... Anak kecil..."

Dino benar-benar sedang mencoba mengingat mimpinya barusan. Rasanya wajah anak kecil itu tidak asing baginya. Rasanya anak kecil itu seperti...

"Kyoya, eh? Anak kecil itu Kyoya? Haha... kenapa aku baru menyadarinya?"

Tersenyum. Dino tersenyum. Puas sudah ia dapat mengetahui siapa anak kecil yang sangat ingin ia temui itu selama 7 tahun belakangan ini.

"Akhirnya. Huwaaa, aku ingin segera bertemu dengan Kyoya."

* * *

"KYOYAAAAAA!"

Dino mendobrak pintu ruangan Hibari dengan semangatnya. Dan lagi-lagi tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. Oh, Dino, setelah ini kau harus belajar apa itu sopan santun.

Hibari yang sedang mengerjakan laporannya sukses dibuat terkejut oleh kedatangan Dino yang tiba-tiba. Refleks, Hibari berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan melempar tonfanya ke arah Dino. Dengan sigap Dino menunduk, dan tembok malang di belakang Dinolah yang menggantikannya.

"K-Kyoya! Bahaya tahu!"

"Kau yang mengagetkanku, bodoh!" Dengan nafas yang terengah-terengah —setelah berteriak ditambah kesal— Hibari kembali duduk. Mencoba mengatur nafasnya perlahan. "Aku belum menghubungimu, Cavallone. Untuk apa kau datang?"

Dino yang masih mematung di tempat, dengan segera tersadarkan oleh pertanyaan Hibari. "Eh? Aku hanya ingin segera bertemu denganmu, Kyoya." Dino menjawabnya dengan tersenyum. Senyum yang dapat membuat seorang _karnivore_ luluh. Ya, wajah Hibari memerah. Lagi. Setelah kejadian kemarin. Oh, Dino, sekali lagi, _good job! _Dengan segera Hibari langsung mengarahkan pandangannya kembali pada pekerjaannya.

"Tsk. Aku masih ada pekerjaan. Menggangguku,_ kamikurosu_!"

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu."

Dino memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan Hibari. Matanya mencoba menjelajah setiap inci ruangan Hibari —mencari sesuatu yang menarik. Dan _nihil_. Dino tidak menemukan sesuatu yang menarik itu.

"Hei, Kyoya. Aku bosan. Ajak aku mengobrol dong."

"Hn."

"Ugh. Kyoya, jangan abaikan aku!"

"Berisik."

Kali ini Hibari berhasil membuat Dino cemberut. Dino, tolong jangan mengganggu Kyoya disaat dia sedang serius dengan pekerjaannya. Nyawamu taruhannya, tahu?

Dino benar-benar bosan. Rasanya sekarang ia ingin mati saking bosannya —_okey, abaikan yang ini._ Dino mulai berpikir —mencoba mencari bahan pembicaraan. Sesaat terlintas sesuatu di otaknya. Dino ingat untuk apa ia datang awal ke Nami-_chuu_. Ya, untuk menemui Kyoya tentu sa— Tidak, tidak. Bukan hanya untuk menemuinya saja. Juga bukan untuk bertarung dengannya.

"Kyoya. Dulu waktu aku berumur 15 tahun, aku pernah berjanji pada diriku sendiri."

Kyoya yang tiba-tiba mendengar Dino bercerita hanya bisa memandangnya dengan wajah bingung. _Dia sedang curhat atau apa?_ Pikirnya. "Hah?" Hibari benar-benar bingung. Apakah penting untuk mendengarkan cerita Dino?

"Kau tahu? Aku berjanji untuk membahagiakanmu, Kyoya!"

_Okey,_ Dino. Kau benar-benar membuat Hibari bingung. "Aku?"

"Yup! Dulu aku pernah bertemu dengan seorang anak kecil. Hm... lebih tepatnya menyenggol anak tersebut —sampai terjatuh. Dan tadi malam aku baru menyadari bahwa anak tersebut adalah Kyoya!" Dino bercerita panjang lebar dengan semangatnya. Hibari hanya bisa mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Aku tidak merasa pernah bertemu dengan orang sepertimu."

"Tapi aku yakin kalau anak itu kau, Kyoya!"

"Lalu, kalau anak itu aku?"

"Aku ingin memeluknya!" Tonfa kembali melayang ke arah Dino. Dengan cepat Dino menghindarinya. "Dengarkan ceritaku dulu, Kyoya! Jangan sembarangan melempar tonfamu seperti itu!"

"Kalau begitu cepat."

"Alasanku ingin memelukmu karena tatapan matamu itu, Kyoya. Tatapan matamu yang dulu benar-benar terlihat sangat jelas, bahwa kau kesepian. Untuk itulah aku berjanji jika suatu saat aku dapat bertemu kembali dengannya, aku akan membuatnya bahagia! Lalu membuatnya tersenyum, dan apapun itu asal dia —ah, bukan. Asal Kyoya tidak merasa kesepian lagi."

Hibari yang sedari tadi tetap mengerjakan laporannya —sambil mendengarkan cerita Dino itu, mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Dino setelah ia pikir Dino telah selesai bercerita.

"Bodoh."

Dino terkejut. Setelah ia bercerita panjang lebar, hanya itu reaksi Hibari? Oh, ayolah. "EH?! Aku serius, Kyo...ya? Kau tersenyum?" Dan Hibari sukses membuat wajah Dino memerah karena senyumnya yang meluluhkannya. Senyuman pertama Hibari yang Dino lihat. _Cantik._ Pikirnya.

Hibari juga tidak kalah terkejut. Malah Hibari juga bingung untuk apa ia tersenyum? Hibari tidak pernah tersenyum kepada siapapun. Dan ini pertama kalinya ia memperlihatkan senyumnya pada orang lain. Orang asing. Orang yang baru ia temui kemarin. Orang yang tidak mempunyai sopan santun itu. Orang yang mengaku sebagai tutornya. Orang yang barusan bercerita tentang masa lalunya. Orang yang baru saja membuatnya tersenyum.

Dan orang yang telah merebut hatinya.

Dengan segera Hibari menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan tangannya.

"T-tidak, bodoh! Untuk apa aku tersenyum?! Dan jangan melihat ke arahku!"

"Tapi wajahmu memerah, Kyoya."

"Ugh. Berisik. Kau juga,_ Cavallone._"

"Eh?"

"Tsk. K-keluar! Sekarang juga!"

"Tidak." Dengan perlahan, Dino melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja kerja Hibari. Dengan cepat, Dino menyingkirkan tangan Hibari yang menutupi wajahnya. "Jangan menyembunyikannya. Kau sangat imut dengan wajah seperti itu, Kyoya. Dan tersenyumlah lebih sering lagi. Hanya untukku, Kyoya."

Perlahan, Dino mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hibari. Tanpa berlama-lama, Dino langsung mengecup bibir Hibari dengan lembut. Sepertinya Hibari juga tidak masalah dengan perbuatan Dino barusan. Malahan Hibari terlihat senang. Setelahnya, Dino memeluk Hibari dengan lembut juga. Seperti ini rasanya memeluk orang yang kau sukai, eh? Tentu saja Hibari juga membalas pelukan Dino. Rasanya, hari ini adalah hari yang paling indah menurut Dino dan juga Hibari.

"Kalau kau ingin membuatku bahagia, tetaplah berada di sisiku, Dino."

Tunggu. Apakah barusan Hibari memanggil Dino dengan namanya? Dino terkejut mendengar Hibari memanggil namanya. Rasanya benar-benar seperti mimpi. Dino mempererat pelukannya. Hari yang ia tunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang juga. Dino mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Hibari. Membisikkan suatu kata yang untuk kesekian kalinya berhasil membuat wajah Hibari memerah kembali.

_"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Kyoya. Ti amo."_

* * *

**Huwaaaaa! Finally, it's doneeee! ;w;**

**Ah, yoroshiku ne! Fanfic pertama dan maaf kalau bahasanya susah dipahami. Mohon dimakhlumi, ini pertama kalinyaaaaa uhuhuhu ;u;**

**Kalau kurang memuaskan, bisa minta koreksinya ya :'D**

**Review kalian akan sangat bermanfaat untuk newbie seperti diriku ini ;u;**


End file.
